Lazy Sunday
by MissXAries
Summary: the morning after a party leaves Dil and Phil to spend a Sunday in bed (: Phil X Dil pairing! Rated T for drug use.


_**A/N: there really aren't too many Phil X Dil pairings and I decided to make one. Idk if I'll make this longer or keep it at a one shot? Hmmm... Rated T for drug use.**_

 ** _Summary: the morning after a party leaves Dil and Phil to spend a Sunday in bed (:_**

* * *

It was Sunday morning. Dil woke up to a sound of water bubbling next to him. He had heard that sound a lot before and knew exactly what it was. A bong. Dil opened his eyes to see Phillip DeVille sitting next to him in bed, smoking from his bong.

"Wake n bake?" Dil asked as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Yup! Want a hit? Helps with hangovers." Phil smirked at Dil.

"I'm NOT hungover. I had two shots. Unlike you." Dil rolled his eyes then snatched the bong from Phil's hands anyway.

"Still the most I've ever seen you drink. You think anyone noticed us leaving together?" Phil wondered as Dil took his hit.

"Nah. Everyone was either passed out or blacked out drunk." Dil shook his head then blew out smoke. Phil still wasn't so sure. Last night was Angelica's twenty first birthday party. Strangely enough for them everyone was invited.

It was nearly three am before Phil and Dil decided to head home, home as in the Pickles residence. They snuck out unnoticed by anyone. Except maybe Kimi but she was busy taking shots with Lil to stop and talk to either of them.

When they got back to the Pickle's residence both of them got into Dil's bed and made out for a good hour. Nothing else because Dil had said he wasn't quite ready to be too physical yet and Phil wasn't about to pressure him into anything even though he had been REALLY horny that night. As he was every night he had the tiniest bit of alcohol in him. They stuck to making out and then they both passed out in each other's arms. Overall it was a nice night.

"Tommy's still ragging on me about smoking weed. He thinks it's a gateway drug." Phil laughed.

"Has he ever even tried it?" Dil asked with curiosity. He knew Tommy and knew that his opinions were often based on what everyone else thought. So if he thought weed was bad it's because society claimed it to be.

"He declines every offer I make him." Phil shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't do much else to get Tommy to change his mind. He was just glad Dil was so much different than Tommy.

They were total opposites and that's probably what attracted Phil to Dil in the first place. His weirdness was a plus.

"Figures. Couldn't risk ruining his perfect reputation by taking a single hit, but he can down a whole bottle of vodka like it's nothing. Hypocrite." Dil rolled his eyes as he mentioned Tommy's actions from the night before.

"Alcohol does more damage than weed does." Phil laughed with a goofy smile. Dil nodded his head then took another hit.

"No shit. Who did Lil end up leaving with?" Dil asked after he blew out smoke. He was definitely feeling the high now. Good thing.

"Some girls on the soccer team." Phil shrugged as he checked his phone to see if he missed anything. There were a few texts from a Chuckie asking where the hell he was because they had to do a project that was due the next day.

"God, I don't want to do ANYTHING today." Dil gave Phil his bong back before he laid down and covered himself up with his blanket.

"Then don't. I'm gonna go take a piss, I'll be back." Phil leaned over and he kissed Dil's forehead before crawling over him to get off the bed. He snuck out of the room. The hallway was empty. Hopefully Tommy crashed at Chuckie and Kimi's place. Phil wouldn't be that lucky though.

After he peed he opened the door and saw Tommy standing there, waiting. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Phillip. What are you doing here so early?" Tommy asked through his grin.

"I uhhh crashed here last night. Is that okay?" Phil rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"With Dil?" Tommy assumed.

"Seems like it." Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"Totally cool with me. But if you break my little brother's heart... I'll kill you." Tommy threatened in a low voice.

"If anything, I think Dil will break MY heart." Phil let out a heavy sigh. Tommy rose an eyebrow.

"How so?" Tommy had known Phil to be inconsistent when it came to dating anybody. He was bisexual, yes. So that meant he was confused all the time about who he liked and why.

"He doesn't want a relationship. It's for 'normal people' and he isn't into labels. Not to mention he goes on dates with random ass guys every weekend. He only hooks up with me when it's convenient to." Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it isn't like you've given anybody a reason to believe you can be committed in a relationship. Once you like a guy... then you like a girl. And then you like a guy again and then it's a girl. Etc. Dil's just protecting himself." Tommy had a fair point. When it came to crushes Phil was known to have multiple at a time. He had never been in a solid relationship actually.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey will you tell Chuckie I'll be over at noon so he stops blowing up my phone?" Phil asked as he checked his phone to see that he had three more texts from Chuckie. He was flipping out.

"Why should I have to?" Tommy crossed his arms.

"Because you need to talk to him after that whole spin the bottle incident anyways. Might as well get it over with now." Phil smirked widely as he spoke of the events from the night before. Tommy frowned instantly.

"Why did the bottle have to land on Chuckie out of everyone? Why him? Dammit!" Tommy cursed to himself.

"Because you two were simply meant to be together." Phil said with a big grin.

"He wouldn't talk to me the rest of the night he probably won't even answer my call." Tommy mumbled as he pulled out his phone. He dialed Chuckie's number. It took about four rings.

"He-Hey Chuck! How's it going?... Phil says he'll be over at noon. Look can we talk?... You know about what!" Tommy rolled his eyes then turned and walked down the hallway. Phil smiled at his old friend. He knew Chuckie tended to avoid his feelings entirely. At all costs. And Tommy faced his problems head on. So the two were a perfect match. If anybody could get Chuckie to talk about his feelings it was Tommy Pickles.

Phil made his way back to Dil's bedroom. Phil opened the door quietly. Dil was asleep on his bed. Phil smiled at the scene before he crawled into bed. He snuggled back next to Dil and set his alarm for noon so Chuckie wouldn't kill him. Phil leaned over and kissed Dil in his sleep.

"I love you, Dil." Phil whispered in a low voice.

"Love you too." Dil replied without opening his eyes. Phil snuggled up to Dil happily and laid his head on the younger boy's small chest. He felt Dil kiss his head and he smiled before closing his eyes then he drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
